What might we deduce about his heart?
by Joth
Summary: OS. Post-Reichenbach. Sherlock revient 3 ans après.


Post-Reichenbach. Un énorme merci à ShikaeshiYuukito pour la correction de cet OS! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture!

* * *

** L**'homme sortit de son sac différentes pièces métalliques qu'il assembla en quelques secondes. Rien de plus facile pour lui que de faire renaître son arme. Il avait appris la vitesse à la guerre quand la vie n'était plus qu'une possibilité.

Il s'assit près de la fenêtre et glissa ses mains sur sa merveille noire avec une douceur déplacée.

Le triste homme blond qui était affalé sur son fauteuil depuis le début de l'après-midi était sa cible. Ses yeux vides fixaient -sans vraiment le voir- le bâtiment dans lequel il se trouvait, écouteurs encrés dans les oreilles. Il n'entendrait rien de la mort quand elle arrivera, n'en sentira rien quand elle le touchera et n'en pensera rien quand elle le prendra. La mort de John Watson serait aussi claire et rapide que celle de James Moriarty, l'homme qu'il vengeait. C'était plutôt équitable.

Il n'aurait cependant aucune pitié pour Sherlock Holmes. Il lui servirait l'enfer sur un plateau d'argent. Il le tuerait à l'intérieur, puis à l'extérieur. Sherlock devait ressentir ce que lui avait ressenti : l'abandon en lui, le vide dans ses veines, l'ombre dans son coeur.

Le tireur d'élite sortit son portable et composa un SMS avant de l'envoyer à un numéro inconnu.

"On est quittes. Jusqu'à ce que je te trouve. SM."

Parce qu'il le retrouverait, il n'avait besoin que de quelques heures. Quelques coups de téléphone et le problème serait réglé, sa vengeance faite. Sherlock Holmes avait survécu à James Moriarty -au Diable comment- mais il ne survivrait pas à Sebastian Moran. Il le trouverait, lui montrerait l'Enfer des vivants avant de lui arracher le cœur et de le regarder rejoindre celui des morts.

Il chatouillait la gâchette tout en pensant aux tortures qu'il ferait subir à cet homme détestable, cela le fit sourire.

Il fut distrait par une sonnerie de téléphone portable, bien trop courte pour prévenir un appel. _Peut-être lui avait-il répondu? Avait-il osé?_ Moran glissa la tête sur le côté et il n'eut ni le temps de voir le visage de l'homme qui se tenait derrière lui -bien qu'il eut le temps de le deviner- ni celui d'appuyer sur la gâchette.

Il avait perdu avant d'avoir commencer à jouer. Sherlock Holmes l'avait tué, comme il avait tué son Jim.

"Sûrement pas John.", murmura-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

**J**ohn retira un de ses écouteurs et se pencha à la fenêtre. Il examina les alentours, mais la rue était totalement vide, les lumières des appartements voisins éteintes et les toits déserts. _Etait-ce un coup de feu?_ Il n'aurait confondu le bruit avec un aucun autre, il ne l'avait que trop entendu. La vraie question était : _était-ce réel?_

Il se rassit dans son fauteuil, augmenta le son de son iPod et ferma les yeux.

Plus tard, quand il fit presque nuit, il prit son téléphone et tapa quelques messages qu'il hésita à envoyer.

"Sherlock. JW."

"Elles sont de retour. Les hallucinations. JW."

"J'ai entendu un coup de feu cet après-midi, mais quand j'ai regardé par la fenêtre rien ne bougeait. Pas de précipitation, pas de cris, pas de pleurs. JW."

"Je redeviens fou. JW."

"Sherlock. JW."

Son téléphone rebondit sur le canapé avant de tomber par terre.

Le docteur attendit la fin du morceau qu'il écoutait puis partit prendre une douche. Juste pour oublier.

**S**herlock était assis à une table du bar-restaurant d'Angelo. Il était déjà passé par la case "SHERLOCK? C'EST VRAIMENT TOI?" du cuisinier et il était content que cela soit finit. Il était désormais tranquille, en tête à tête avec ses pensées.

Il sortit d'une poche de son long manteau un vieux téléphone portable, à l'écran fendu et quelques touches cassées. C'était le téléphone qu'il possédait avant d'être officiellement mort. Pourquoi l'avait-il? Pourquoi s'en servait-il encore? La réponse était John. Son frère l'avait informé un jour, que le docteur continuait d'envoyer des messages à ce numéro. Mycroft l'avait vu se servir de son portable lors de son enterrement ; sachant que l'ancien militaire ne se serait permis une telle impolitesse à un tel moment sans une raison valable, il s'était approché et avait eu le temps de lire "Sherlock" sur l'écran du portable avant que John ne le range. Il avait alors demandé à Molly de le récupérer et elle réussit grâce à Lestrade. C'était un suicide, il n'y avait plus besoin besoin de preuves alors pourquoi garder le téléphone dans un scellé alors qu'une amie/amoureuse en deuil le demandait. _Lestrade, simplet._

Il remonta dans les SMS de John Watson jusqu'à celui que Mycroft avait sûrement dû surprendre.

**16 novembre 2011:**

"Il y a beaucoup de monde à ton enterrement. Tu n'aurais pas aimé ça. Et je n'aime pas ça non plus. JW."

**17 novembre 2011: **

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Sherlock? JW."

"Pourquoi as-tu sauté? Pourquoi as-tu baissé les bras? JW."

"Je pensais que le grand Sherlock Holmes était intouchable, imperturbable. JW."

"J'avais tord. JW."

**18 novembre 2011:**

"Pourquoi m'as-tu légué toute ta fortune, Sherlock? JW."

"Je n'en ai pas besoin. JW."

"J'ai besoin de toi. JW."

"Tu m'as abandonné. JW."

**25 novembre 2011:**

"Je range tes affaires dans des cartons pour des raisons que je refuse encore de croire. JW."

"Ça fait mal, Sherlock. JW."

**12 décembre 2011:**

"Un mois. JW."

"Tu as pris ma vie en même temps que la tienne. JW."

"Sale égoïste. JW."

**25 décembre 2011:**

"Joyeux noël, Sherlock. JW."

**1 janvier 2012:**

"Bonne année. JW."

"Que la tienne soit meilleure que la mienne. JW."

**6 janvier 2012:**

"Joyeux anniversaire. JW."

**23 janvier 2012:**

"J'ai vu Mycroft au cimetière aujourd'hui. Tu lui as dit de me suivre c'est ça? JW."

"Je le déteste. JW."

"Je te déteste, Sherlock Holmes. JW."

**11 mars 2012: **

"Je suis vide. JW."

"Je suis vide sans toi. JW."

"Reviens. JW."

**27 avril 2012:**

"Je me réveille trop souvent en criant ton nom, Sherlock. JW."

"Je te revois sauter. Je revois tes yeux vides, ton corps noyé dans son propre sang. JW."

"Ma vie est un horrible cauchemar depuis que tu es parti. JW."

**1 juin 2012:**

"Je pars en vacances aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça me fera du bien. JW."

**5 juin 2012:**

"ARÊTE DE VNIR ME FAIR CHIIIER PEDANT MES VACNCE! JW."

"JTE DETETSEE. JW."

**6 juin 2012:**

"J'étais ivre. JW."

"D'habitude j'essaie de ne pas te parler quand je suis ivre. JW."

**17 septembre 2012:**

"Sherlock. JW."

"Les crimes à résoudre me manquent. Tes déductions époustouflantes, tes remarques coupantes, ton regard me manquent. JW."

"Tout de toi me manque. JW."

"Parce que, putain, j'aime tout de toi, Sherlock. JW."

"J'aimais. JW."

**12 novembre 2012:**

"Un an, Sherlock. JW."

**25 décembre 2012:**

"Je ne suis pas seul cette année, mais c'est tout comme. JW."

"Joyeux noël, Sherlock. JW."

**1 janvier 2013:**

"Bonne année. JW."

**6 janvier 2013:**

"Joyeux anniversaire. JW."

**22 mars 2013:**

"J'aimerais t'entendre jouer un air de violon. JW."

"Juste une dernière fois. JW."

"Je le regarde des fois, et tes airs préférés me reviennent en tête. JW."

**7 août 2013: **

"Je marchais dans la rue quand j'ai vu un grand homme mince, aux boucles brunes. C'était toi. JW."

"Je me suis jeté sur toi. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras. Mais tu m'as repoussé. JW."

"Ce n'était pas toi. JW."

"C'était une hallucination, Sherlock. JW."

"Ce n'était pas toi. JW."

**8 août 2013:**

"Je crois que je perds la tête, Sherlock. JW."

"Presque deux ans, et il m'arrive encore de m'assoir sur mon fauteuil et de penser à toi, tout un après-midi durant. Je t'imagine à la fenêtre, jouant du violon. Parfois je ferme les yeux et je te vois, je t'entends… mais quand j'essaie de te toucher, tu disparais. JW."

"Deux ans putain! JW."

"Pourquoi je continue à m'accrocher à toi? JW."

**9 août 2013:**

"J'étais si seul. JW."

"Tu m'as sauvé. JW."

"Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier, Sherlock. JW."

**12 novembre 2013:**

"Deux ans. JW."

"Je n'irai jamais mieux. JW."

**25 décembre 2013:**

"Joyeux noël. JW."

**1 janvier 2013:**

"Bonne année. JW."

"Je t'écrirai moins souvent à présent. JW."

"Ça fait trop mal d'attendre quelque chose qui ne vient pas. JW."

"Je suis désolé. JW."

**6 janvier 2013:**

"Joyeux anniversaire, Sherlock. JW."

"Tu me manques. JW."

**15 juillet 2013:**

"Il y a une chose que je ne t'ai jamais dite. JW."

"La culpabilité me brûle de l'intérieur, depuis presque trois ans. Je ne suis plus qu'un tas de cendre. JW."

"Je n'ai rien pu faire pour te sauver. Je n'ai fait que te regarder tomber. JW."

"C'est comme si c'était moi qui t'avais poussé. JW."

"Tu avais raison. Je suis un idiot. JW."

"Sherlock. JW."

"S'il te plait. JW."

"Pardonne-moi. JW."

**12 novembre 2013:**

"Trois ans. JW."

"J'ai du mal à y croire. JW."

"Parfois je sens que tu n'es pas mort. JW"

"Mais trois ans, Sherlock. JW"

"Je commence à perdre espoir. JW."

"Je suis désolé. JW."

**7 décembre 2013:**

"Sherlock. JW."

"Elles sont de retour. Les hallucinations. JW."

"J'ai entendu un coup de feu cet après-midi, mais quand j'ai regardé par la fenêtre rien ne bougeait. Pas de précipitation, pas de cris, pas de pleurs. JW."

"Je redeviens fou. JW."

"Sherlock. JW."

Les cinq derniers messages étaient nouveaux.

Sherlock prit son nouveau téléphone, composa le numéro de John et lui envoya un SMS.

"Je ne suis pas mort. Dînons ensemble. SH."

Se rappelant le manque de logique de son meilleur ami ; il ne devinerait certainement pas qu'il avait choisit leur restaurant habituel pour leurs retrouvailles, il le précisa dans un nouveau message.

"Angelo. Maintenant. SH."

Il viendrait, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

**L**e téléphone de John sonnait quand il sortit de la douche, serviette autour de la taille, cheveux trempés. Il le ramassa et ouvrit son message, venant d'un numéro inconnu. Encore une pub.

"Je ne suis pas mort. Dînons ensemble. SH."

Le portable manqua de glisser des mains du docteur. Il fronça les sourcils, le cœur battant trop vite. Il relut plusieurs fois le message, partagé entre la surprise, la peur, la joie, l'incompréhension et un tas d'autres choses qu'il était actuellement incapable de nommer.

"Angelo. Maintenant. SH."

Il ne répondit pas aux messages, mais se questionna quand même pendant plusieurs minutes: devait-il y aller? Etait-ce un piège? Mycroft était-il en panne de berline noire et de belles créatures pour venir le chercher?

Il conclut très vite qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. Plus depuis trois ans.

Il s'habilla en vitesse, enfilant l'écharpe de Sherlock autour de son cou mais une fois sur le pas de la porte, il la retira. Non.

Il arriva chez Angelo en dix minutes plutôt qu'en cinq, à cause des embouteillages.

Et comme il s'y attendait, le restaurant était dépourvu de tout charisme, aucune présence énigmatique ici. Aucun homme excessivement grand, mince et pâle et aux cheveux bouclés à l'horizon.

Ni de Mycroft, ni de qui que ce soit pour lui sauter dessus et le tuer. Alors il tourna les talons.

"John.", dit une voix qu'il connaissait (bien que presque oubliée -par pure obligation).

Son cœur manqua un battement quand il se retourna. Quelqu'un qui correspondait parfaitement à ce qu'il cherchait quelques secondes plus tôt se trouvait à deux mètres devant lui.

Le docteur se rapprocha jusqu'à être assez près. Il fixa l'homme quelques instants. Il nota sa taille, sa tenue. Il observa les détails de son visage ; la couleur de ses yeux, la forme de sa bouche et de ses pommettes. Tout collait parfaitement mais cet homme ne pouvait pas être son Sherlock. Parce que Sherlock Holmes était mort. Il s'était égoïstement suicidé trois ans plus tôt.

"Qui êtes-vous?"

"S'il te plait, John.", répondit-il, faussement agacé.

John continuait de fixer l'homme. Il cherchait une différence dans ses yeux, une faille dans sa voix. Mais rien. Absolument rien.

"OK. Tu as pris un croissant au petit-déjeuné -tu fais toujours ça- mais tu n'as rien mangé depuis, par contre tu as bu un verre de whisky il y a peu, tu sors clairement de la douche -cheveux mouillés et gouttes d'eau sur ton cou-, tu t'es habillé en vitesse -tes lacets sont défaits- , tu as mis une de mes écharpes mais tu l'as enlevée -tu sens légèrement moins fort l'eau de Cologne que tu ne le devrais vu que tu viens tout juste d'en mettre, mais tu n'as pas d'écharpes donc c'est une des miennes-, tu es sortie avec une femme il y a quelques jours, ça a mal tourné -ta chemise est froissée- et tu n'es pas allé au travail mercredi à cause de ça, tu es allé au cimetière hier soir -tes semelles sont pleines de boue- et pourquoi nom de dieu continues-tu à…

John ne laissa pas le temps à Sherlock de finir sa phrase : il le frappa de toutes ses forces, avec toute sa haine et tout son amour, au visage. Assez fort pour qu'il s'en souvienne, pas assez pour qu'il en garde des traces. Mon dieu que c'était bon!

Il le regarda se masser la joue, le corps légèrement courbé par la surprise et la douleur, jusqu'à ce qu'il se redressa et secoua la tête.

"D'accord, celui-là je l'ai mérité." balbutia Sherlock, remettant ses idées en place.

Un client du restaurant agrippa le docteur pour l'empêcher de recommencer mais il se défit de l'emprise en un coup d'épaule.

Il se rapprocha à grands pas de Sherlock.

"TROIS ANS, SALE ENFOIRÉ! TROIS ANS!"

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage, les yeux enflammés. Sherlock tint le regard, juste comme il l'aurait fait avant. Sherlock. C'était son Sherlock. Alors qu'il y a une heure, il était mort. Sa raison ne trouvait pas de réponses correctes à toutes les questions qui lui passaient à l'esprit, sa tête commençait à tourner. Ses épaules se détendirent, ses poings se desserrèrent, les flammes dans ses yeux s'éteignirent. Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock.

Et il se blottit contre lui sans vraiment le décider, peut-être que c'était lui qui l'avait attiré tout près? Comme il s'en foutait. Il y était, il sentait le parfum de son meilleur ami, ses bras dans son dos, sa joue contre sa tempe.

"Trois putain d'années Sherlock.", il souffla à son oreille.

"Je sais John, pardonne-moi. Je vais tout t'expliquer. "


End file.
